Long Lost Friend
by Missus S Winchester
Summary: Katniss goes out to see a blonde girl waiting on her doorstep, she calls herself and her boyfriend, Tobias and Tris. But who are they?
1. Chapter 1

**_Long-Lost Friend_**

**Chapter one**

"Mother! I'm going to Peeta's for some food!" Katniss yelled up the stairs. She waited, when she heard the muffled answer she quickly shuffled outside. It was a cold winter day in mid-December, when Katniss breathed out she could see her breath turn white.

When she walked the 9.7 yards to Peeta's house she could practically smell the muffins.

"Peeta!" She yelled, taking off her boots, "Do you have some muffins for me?"

Peeta chucked, "If I didn't, would I have called you over with the sweet aroma of muffins?"

She was just about to enter the kitchen and indulge herself in nice, warm muffins, when she heard the door bell ring. She turned around.

"Peeta, were you expecting someone?"

Peeta poked his head out of the kitchen

"No," he wiped his hands on his apron. "Can you check who they are for me? The muffins might burn"

"Yeah," Katniss went to the door and peeped through the peephole.

Katniss saw a girl about her age, with blonde short hair, mostly hidden behind her jacket.

Next to her was a tall, muscular boy, at least 3 years older than the girl. He had army cut brown hair, and a really muscular body.

Katniss could've stared at it all day, until the blonde girl knocked again impatiently and muttered "I'm freezing out here... Can't they hurry up?". Katniss quickly opened the door, before remembering the were strangers, it might have been mean to slam the door, so she kept it wide open.

"Hello, who are you?" Katniss asked.

The blonde muttered some words under her breath about the cold and the inhospitality, and something about a _faction_?

She quickly whipped out a paper and held it out in front of her so Katniss could see it. "My mother said to meet someone named," she looked at the paper again. "Peeta? Pet-a? Pit-a?" She's shook her head, thinking that it didn't sound right. "Anyway, do you know him?"


	2. Chapter 2

**_Long-Lost Friend_**

**Chapter 2**

"Who are you again?"Katniss asked for the hundredth time.

The blonde girl sighed at being asked this question _yet again_, after her explanation letter of her being there. "I'm Tris, and this is my boyfriend, Tobias."

Tris glanced over at Peeta, and whispered to Katniss. "Are you sure that's the Peeta we are looking for?"

Katniss also glanced at Peeta, nothing seemed different. She turned toward Tris, "He's the only Peeta in District 12!" Katniss chuckled. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, nothing really..." Tris said as she shifted toward Tobias.

Katniss supposed they were holding hands under they table, saying it was something her and Peeta used to do just for show until 2 years ago.

"I don't think my mom or I know anyone named Andrew Prior and Natalie Prior." Peeta said, "Maybe it was miscommunication." He suggested pushing the letter back towards the blonde girl.

Tris snorted, "My mother won't mess up on her dying letter to me."

Her boyfriend, this so called 'Tobias' rubbed her shoulders in attempt to calm her down.

"Well, we should ask my mother," Katniss sighed, "she might know what the heck is going on." She stood up and got out of her chair. Peeta, Tobias, and Tris followed after.

"Mom!" Katniss yelled once she entered the house. "I have a very important question!"

The room was silent

"Mom?" She yelled in the kitchen.

"Mom?!" She looked everywhere, she was no-where to be seen.

She got flash backs of the Quarter Quell, she could hear it, Prim was screaming, calling, where is she?

"MO-" But before she could continue, Peeta quickly grabbed Katniss and turned her toward him.

"Katniss! Stop, maybe she went with Prim and Madge to town!"

Katniss stopped, she had to pull herself together, she had to make sure nothing bad happened to her family. Not again.

They walked the 9.7 yards back to Peeta's house.

"Are you guys lovers or something? You seem awfully close." Peeta inquired

Tris and Tobias stiffened at the subject, but then slowly relaxed.

"Are _you_ guys lovers?'' Tobias shot back.

Peeta should have seemed offended that his conversation starter was taken the wrong way. But his cheeks were blazing pink, and I'm pretty sure it wasn't from the cold. "Whatever.." Peeta mumbled under his breath, he put the key in and turned the lock.

"Uh. Welcome to my house, I guess." Peeta said nervously.

His house had a big foyer, and to the left was a dining space, but it didn't look very grand. In front of them was a set of stairs that led to the second floor. And to the right, there was an empty space. _A living room?_ Tris thought.

"If you need to use the bathroom, it over there." He pointed toward the door a little left of the kitchen.

"I'll go re-heat those muffins then." He said shuffling toward the kitchen. Peeta's body wasn't even half way into the kitchen when they heard a big bang.

Katniss and Peeta turned toward the door calmly, thinking it was drunk and delusional Haymitch. The door made another loud bang, Tris and Tobias seemed to have suddenly acquired daggers, and they were now approaching the door with caution.

"Woah! Woah, slow down there! I'm pretty sure it's just one of our drunk neighbors, Haymitch." Peeta said, walking out of the kitchen and into the foyer.

He opened the door "Haymitch we have visitors, can you please be more sens-". He was silenced once he saw the figure in front of him. It was his father. But what surprised him most was what he was wearing. His clothes and hands were drenched in red, and the smell was one he smelt for the longest time. His father was drenched in blood. "Peeta, I need your help."

**Whatttt. People who were dead are alive? No, I made it that the characters that were dead in Divergent remain dead, people in The Hunger Games who were dead, are now alive! Enjoy your update~~~**

**-S. Valdez**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Long-Lost Friend_**

**Chapter 3**

"D-dad?" Peeta trembled, "is everything okay?"

His dad trudged right past him and into the house.

Peeta quickly followed his father inside, still trembling.

"Peeta, it is important that you understand and don't freak out. " He said in a gruff voice.

He entered the kitchen, "Peeta, who the hell are these people?"

Peeta quickly stepped in front of his friends at the table. "These are guests Dad, they claim to be the parents of, uh.."

Tris stood up and walked toward Mr. Mellark "I am the daughter of Natalie and Andrew Prior." She said confidently.

Mr. Mellark walked up to her and grabbed her by the collar, "Natalie and Andrew?" He hissed. "The b**** from the Bureau that just KILLED MY WIFE?" He yelled. Tris' eyes went wide with fear, "Y-you know my mom?"

"Do I? I-" he was cut off when Tobias moved the speed of light.

In that 0.5 second timespan Tobias happened to put a dagger right beneath Mr. Mellark's neck, just grazing the skin.

"Get. Your. Hands. Off. Her." He growled.

Peeta pried Tris away from his dad. "What do you mean, killed Mom?" Peeta asked, he was beginning to tremble again.

His dad sighed, and pulled up a chair and sat down.

"There was a bombing at the bakery today." He said.

Peeta was sitting down too, now.

"I think it was plotted against us, it-it was supposed to be for me, but I was out buying more flour. S-s-s-s..." He looked like he was about to break down "She..." His eyes were growing red, Peeta's eyes were watering.

"S-she's... Gone..." He whispered.

Peeta's eyes were about to overflow tears, "Ex-Excuse me." He said, rushing upstairs.

"Who do you think did it?" Tris asked Mr. Mellark after Peeta had found refuge in his room.

"The Bureau." He said, it was only few words, but it was powerful.

Tris and Tobias stopped talking, letting it sink in for a few seconds.

"_Ahem_." Katniss said, everyone faced her. "Ah, What the 'Bureau'"?

"An evil organization to find the genetically impure and test them to make them pure again. " Tris said.

"Divergents? Genetically impure? What do you-"

"It's a lab base in Chicago." Tobias said.

"Illinois" Mr. Mellark said, "It's around District 6".

"The morphing district?" Katniss questioned.

"Yes, the Bureau knows very well of the district surrounding it's base. That's where they learned to make the serums." Mr. Mellark stated.

"The... Districts?" Tris asked.

"Yes," Mr. Mellark chuckled, "a lot has changed around here since the Purity War."

"Wait, wait, I'm lost, what do you mean, serums and genetically impure?" Katniss asked.

Tobias turned toward Katniss "In a secluded part of Chicago, err District 6 where there where they keep the genetically impure.''

"Define _genetically impure_."

"The Bureau turned people into this-this _thing_ where they are only selfless, intelligent, brave, honest, or kind. People who posses all of those qualities of more are called _divergent_, or genetically pure." Tris snickered at Tobias' explanation.

"I never thought you had aptitude for Erudite!" Tris said, laughing

Tobias turned a bit red.

Katniss stared blankly at the two of them

"Let me re-state that," Tris offered "I-"

"That's enough." Katniss said. "I've had enough."

Mr. Mellark looked at the floor. "Of course, Katniss."

"I'm going to visit Peeta."

Mr. Mellark's head shot up.

"Don't you think nows not the ti-"

"No, it's exactly the right time. Peeta's mother just got bombed, he should at least know who did it."

Mr. Mellark looked down at the floor again. "Of course, Katniss"

She walked upstairs to Peeta's room.

**Went sooooo off topic on this chapter... It just blows my brain. **

**Next chapter will fill you in on info about Peeta's mom. **

**-S. Valdez**


	4. Chapter 4

**I wasn't even planning on continuing this, but I got lots of positive reviews, so let's roll with it!**

**_Long-Lost Friend_**

**Chapter 4**

_-Katniss P.O.V-_

"Peeta?" I knocked on the door. "Are you there?"

"Don't come in", he muttered through the door.

I sighed, "Don't be a wuss, Peeta. Open up!"

The door opened a crack, "What..."

Before he could close the door, I shoved my foot between the rapidly closing door and the door frame.

"Peeta. Open up. Now."

Peeta reluctantly opened the door and gestured me to come in.

Katniss took the offer and sat down on the edge of Peeta's bed.

"Katniss, I-" his red eyes looked like they were about to cry some more.

He sat down on the edge of the bed next to me and started sobbing.

I pulled him close to me. "Shhh, that's enough, it's okay." I whispered into his golden hair.

Peeta quickly pulled back from my embrace and wiped his eyes. I leaned back on the bed, using my arms to support me, while still looking at observing Peeta.

"S-so." He stammered, his voice still quivering from crying.

"I-I." He took a deep breath. "I heard you guys talking about my mom." He said, leaning forward and cupping his head in his hands.

"It just-" Peeta started

"We know who killed your mother." I stated.

Peeta paused, his head still in his hands.

I started to worry. _Was this too much? Maybe it's too soon._ I shook my head, _he has the right to know._ But I could help but wonder how he was feeling.

Peeta took his head out of his hands, his hands slightly trembling.

"You know who did this?" He asked.

I gulped, _answer him! _"I-We, think that it could be the Bureau." I said.

He leaned back and sighed, _maybe this is really too much at once, maybe I should stop. Maybe.._

He stood up, dusted himself off and held out a hand to me.

"Well?" He asked, looking at me.

"What?" I scoffed, uncertain about his current intentions.

"Let's go." He said starting to walk toward the door.

"Go where?" I questioned, it sounded more like a sassy comeback though.

He shrugged saying, "Let's go and find out who did this to my mother."

**A/N:**

**Ahhhh it's been forever since I've uploaded and much less read on . You guys should also go on AO3 [Archive of Our Own] it's like this but with many, many more choices, I was also planning on uploading this fic there. **

**Thank you guys for the reviews! It really encourages me to get off my butt and start writing. -_-v**

**-Sam Winchester- **


End file.
